1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an LED lighting device, and more particularly, to a low-flicker LED lighting device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A light-emitting diode (LED) lighting device directly driven by a rectified alternative-current (AC) voltage usually adopts a plurality of LEDs coupled in series in order to provide required luminance. An LED lighting device is configured to modulate luminous flux and intensity. This time variation is commonly referred to as flicker. LED flicker, whether perceptible or not, has been a concern of the lighting community because of its potential human impacts, which range from distraction, mild annoyance to neurological problems. Therefore, there is a need for an LED lighting device capable of improving the flicker phenomenon.